1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning brushes. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel swimming pool cleaning brush which is specially adapted to clean the side walls of a swimming pool.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In order to maintain a swimming pool in proper condition it is necessary to periodically clean the sides and bottom of the swimming pool. In the past, the sides of the swimming pool have been cleaned using an apparatus which comprises a brush that is attached to one end of a long handle which is gripped by the user. As a general rule, the handle is long enough for the user to move the head or brush portion of the apparatus along the side walls from the top of the pool to the bottom of the pool.
A major drawback of most prior art swimming pool cleaning apparatus resides in the fact that as the brush portion of the device is moved downwardly along the side wall, the force of the water acting on the brush tends to undesirably pull the cleaning bristles of the brush away from the wall. The thrust of the present invention is to provide an attachment for a conventional swimming pool cleaning apparatus that is so constructed and arranged, that as the brush is pushed downwardly along the side wall of the pool, the water acting against the attachment will cause the brush to be forced in a direction toward the pool wall. Advantageously, the attachment of the invention can be made in several sizes and can be specially pre-drilled to accommodate the fasteners which are used to interconnect the handle portion of the brush with the brush or bristle portion of the device.